U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,994 to Snee, entitled "Water Purification System," discloses a water purification system using a pair of carbon electrodes and a pair of copper electrodes submersed in the water to be filtered. When a potential is applied across these electrode pairs, the copper electrodes release copper ions, while the carbon cathode produces hydrogen ions and the carbon anode produces oxygen ions. These ions produce a beneficial water treatment effect. Carbon electrodes are, however, subject to wear and have a limited life. Copper ions can result in staining of surfaces coming into contact with the treated water. The present invention provides improved electrode designs for both the carbon and copper electrodes, and an improved water treatment system and method.